Twilight's Chants
by Zealak Silverdirk
Summary: Twilight's views and perspectives on matters of his life and experience. From aggresive and deadly, to laughable and hilarious. Chapter five is up, but, with a different owl for once.
1. An Ode to the Foul Academy

**Twilight's Chant**

Hey you worthless, ugly fowl,

I'll soon wipe off that scowl.

You St. Aggie's creeps,

Will sleep so deep,

After Twilight's done with you.

My battle claws are sharp and fine,

And very soon you'll find,

The very best thing that'll happen to you,

Is you'll never see this battle through.

Closer and closer my claws will seek,

Any bird flesh that they'll soon meet.

It's too bad you can't stay much longer,

For though my claws are getting tired,

I still am so much stronger.

They'll rip and tear,

Through the air,

And quickly burn like fire.

But you might not feel it,

For you see,

You'll fly and screech yelling,

"_Please help me_!"

But my claws will always find you.

* * *

So, what do you think? I hope you like it, and please be honest, but not harsh (meaning flamers are NEVER WELCOME)!

Zealak Silverdirk


	2. To You, Oh Dewlap

Hey you old dust feathers,

You think you know enough?

But when you meet me,

You'll see you ain't so tough.

You're name strikes fear in all our hearts,

Cold, ugly fear, you know the kind.

The feeling of horrible, nameless dread,

When we've got to hear you speak your mind.

About pellets and berries,

And helping out the tree.

We know it's good,

But what's in it for me?

A nest and a roost,

In the coldest weather?

But remember the time,

When you turned turnfeather?

Because you thought the tree,

Would be in better care,

In the claws of Kludd the destroyer,

And his horde so fair.

I'm disappointed in you,

Is all I can say.

We thought you were boring,

You're the only owl who could make it that way.

* * *

_Alright, I know there's not much bad language like Twilight's ramblings, but I am against cussing in stories, because it doesn't seem right. For the author to write that, that's fine, I'll read it, but don't expect me to put it in a fanfiction._

_I decided that Twilight's rambling wasn't going to be a little one-shot anymore, it's now multi-chapter!_

_Zealak Silverdirk_


	3. For The One I Love, ME!

I am silent like the sun,

My wings dipped in it's colour,

Some watch in fascination,

Others nod at my splendour.

I am Twilight, that's right,

You ain't seen nothin' yet!

I could fly circles round you,

Every single night I bet!

Mobbing crows can't stop me,

Yes, that's right, I can't be beat!

You can't never do better,

I'll leave you wilfing in defeat.

I've killed snakes and cats,

Every creature you can think.

I'm not boastin'

When I say I fly on the brink.

The brink of exhaustion,

Or sheering by defeat.

It's hard to believe,

But I'll survive any feat.

I'm so splendid, eridesent,

In fighting I'm the best.

You'll never ever find,

No, you'll never find an owl like me!

* * *

_What did I tell you? Another poem before the holidays. I've done it. Hopefully I can get some reviews (at least three please), because I don't want to quit on it from reader's lack of interest. _

_I hope you liked it, though it didn't take long to write (save for my annoying sister who won't leave me alone), which made it take longer than it should have. Thanks for reading another quaint chant of Twilight._

_See you again around Christmas,_

_Zealak Silverdirk_


	4. You Puffins

**

* * *

**

TWILIGHT'S CHANTS

**You Puffins

* * *

**

_We met that night that seems long ago,_

_On that huge chunk of ice, you we came to know._

_Your ice nest was crammed, and you had a young puffling,_

_Who couldn't stop talking, making our feathers start ruffling._

_You were smart in your own way, as Soren had said,_

_Though he didn't quite believe him, without you, we'd be dead._

_Our dreams of Ga'Hoole would be shattered and lost,_

_If you hadn't found us as the willawaws tossed._

_You helped us retrieve our splitting thoughts,_

_Though we thought you quite stupid, we'd say you've got gallgrot._

_Brave and kind, like no other could,_

_You helped us anyway, though we didn't think you would._

_Showing us more than we could ever have seen,_

_Even introducing us to what we had been._

_Helping us realize where we really belong,_

_Also keeping our goals just as strong._

_There's really no way to say "thank you",_

_For all the kind things that you've done._

_You're as noble as the Guardians,_

_Strange and exquisite beings,_

_Ye puffins of the Narrows._

_

* * *

_

_oooooooooooooooooo_

_Well, this isn't really a Twilight-ish piece, but even _he_ has deeper thoughts than just of battles and claws and insults, like we all do. So, this is Twilight, writing about how he thanked the puffin family for everything that they got Soren and the Band through without even realizing it. _

_Hopefully, I get a few people who agree with me that Twilight has a deep side, because he really does somewhere, it just isn't mentioned._

_Zealak Silverdirk_


	5. Thank You, Kludd

**

* * *

**

TWILIGHT'S CHANTS

Thank You, Kludd

* * *

_You were my brother, my blood,_

_You tried to destroy me- more times than one,_

_And yet, I hesitated to rid the world of you,_

_Feeling that after all you did,_

_I wanted to thank you for it._

_Without you, Mum and Da would be alive,_

_But Gylfie would still be alone- moon-blinked._

_Twilight would still be a wand'rer,_

_And Digger would never have survived._

_And yet, after all you did,_

_I wanted to thank you for it._

_I'd still have Mum and Da to visit,_

_But, I'd never have met Ezylryb, my great teacher._

_Nor found the legends as truth_

_And remain ignorant to the knowledge around me._

_After all you did,_

_I wanted to thank you for it._

_Thank you, my brother, my blood,_

_Thank you is all I can say_

_Kludd._

_oooooooooooooooooooo_

_As you well may have guessed now, this little installment (written a few weeks back, on the spur of the moment in my notebook), is from Soren. I felt that even though this is called_ 'Twilight's Chants',_ ther was no reason why other owls might not say something. I certainly hope you enjoyed it, since I haven't updated anything recently, I suppose uploading this is my little way of saying 'sorry', and saying there _will_ be more on the way at some point. Don't lose hope yet!_

_-Zealak Silverdirk_


End file.
